Tepig (BW Promo 2)
print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprints=2 |reprint1=TepigBWPromo2.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Ken Sugimori |species=Tepig |evostage=Basic |type=Fire |hp=60 |weakness=Water |retreatcost=2 }} |cardno=BW02}} |cardno=3/12|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=004/009}} }} |jpcardno=035/BW-P}} |jpcardno=043/BW-P}} |jpcardno=076/BW-P}} |jpcardno=079/BW-P}} |} Tepig (Japanese: ポカブ Pokabu) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as one of the . Card text |name=Ember |jname=ひのこ |jtrans=Sparks |damage=30 |effect=Discard an Energy attached to this Pokémon. }} Pokédex data Release information This card was released as one of the with English-exclusive artwork by Ken Sugimori in March 2011 as one of three cards available in the . In Japan, it was originally released in the collection with artwork by Ken Sugimori. This print was included in the available in North America during June 2011. It was subsequently reprinted multiple times in Japan as . The first reprint was unnumbered and was given to participants of each venue visited by the Pokémon Smile School, which toured Kindergartens and nurseries throughout Japan starting in May 2007. The campaign in which this card was available began in late 2010, and was distributed along with promotional versions of and , and regular versions of , , and cards until the end of the Pokémon Smile School campaign in 2012. This print features the 2010-2012 Pokémon Smile School logo in the bottom right corner of the artwork. The print numbered 035/BW-P was available during the Spring Fair held at participating Ito-Yokado stores between April 29, 2011 and May 5, 2011. Elementary school children who completed the Pokémon Card Game BW Quiz Rally by correctly answering the four questions dotted around each store were awarded , this card, and . The Quiz Rally was only held on the first and last day of the fair. This print features the Spring Fair logo. The print numbered 043/BW-P, as well as and , could be obtained in the same Quiz Rally during the Pokémon Fair at participating Apita stores between April 30, 2011 and May 5, 2011. This print features the Pokémon Fair logo. The print numbered 076/BW-P was available as an insert in the Pokémon Card Game BW Workbook, released on July 20, 2011, along with and . This print features the workbook logo in the bottom right corner of the artwork. The final reprint, numbered 079/BW-P, was available during the Pokémon Stamp Rally BW, which ran from July 16 to August 31, 2011 across all regional JR services. Among the various events held over the course of the Stamp Rally, this card could be obtained by taking part in the JR Hokkaidō Pokémon Battle Train 2011 campaign, which ran from July 30 to August 21, 2011. Passengers with a copy of or could play one of three special weekly Wi-Fi lines on the Battle Subway, each of which featured five consecutive double battles. Of the three cards available, Tepig was awarded to those who completed the Victini Route, which ran from New Chitose Airport to Sapporo between July 30 and August 5, 2011. Gallery print Illus. Ken Sugimori }} Trivia Origin is a move in the Pokémon games that can learn. This card's Pokédex entry comes from . Nuvema Town is featured in the McDonald's Collection print illustration. Category:BW Black Star Promotional cards Category:McDonald's Collection cards Category:Journey Partners cards Category:BW-P Promotional cards Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori Category:Holographic cards